Litle P and the Egg
Note: Special Attention goes to this story, as I'm remaking it as a comic. The first story on Fantendo to be told by an Egg. :Chapters written like this are narrarated by the Egg. THat's why it's so simplistic and mysterious. Chapter 1: What will hatch from this? :I hear a noise. It sounds like it is trying to tell me something. I try responding, but no noise comes out. I don't know what the voice is. I feel myself going up, then being knocked around. I seem to be in something, but what? "Hewwo? What awe you?" Litle P called to the strange thing in front of him. It fell from a tree while Litle P was running through the forest, and it fell out of a tree. "I should go get Cweffa!" Litle P said as he picked it up and walked away. At that same time, a shout was coming from the far end of the forest. A Delibird* had lost one of the Eggs it was delivering! Without it, Those parents would never have a child! *Yes, the Delebird is a reference to The Stork. Chapter 2: It doesn't seem close to hatching... :Bump. Bump. Bang. Bump. I've been bouncing around this whole time. All of a sudden, the bumping stops, and I feel myself going lower. Then, I hear more noises. These noises seem different then the others. I feel myself being lifted up and rushed forward. "Cweffa! Wandy! Wotey! Sandswash! SOMEONE!!!" Litle P called out as he ran. Even though he didn't know what it was, this weird thing seemed nice. He decided to call it Baby P. "What is it?" Randy said as he and Lotey ran up. "What IS that thing?" "I dunno! It feww out of a twee and I think it's huwt!" Litle P cried. The three confused kids looked at the strange object. It was a white circle thing with green spots. It seemed to wiggle every now and then, and a faint noise could be heard. "What's going... Oh my gosh!" Mrs. Eevee shouted as she saw the egg. She quickly scooped it up and ran inside. Chapter 3:It appears to move occasionally :This is better. I feel more safe now. I can tell I'm in kind hands. I hear noises coming from outside. This time, it's a little clearer to hear the noises. It sound like this. "hi... g... ba.. pok... yo..." Then it gets warmer. I feel myself being placed on something warm and comfy. I realize it's all about moving. I start wiggling and telling the noises how happy I am. they don't seem to listen though. Mrs. Eevee then sat down with all of her kids, including Litle P and Cleffa. She then started to explain how everyone was one of these things at one point. She called it an egg, and then explained how, when a mom and a dad love each other enough, a Delibird brings an egg to their house. Then they treat the egg with care and a little baby comes out. She then left the egg on a little cushion by the fire and walked to the phone so she could tell someone about the egg. All of the kids stared at it in wonder as it wobbled around. Everyone could hear little noises coming from inside. Category:Fan Fiction